To Capture a Heart
by Words of Law
Summary: Never follow Light's romantic advice. Especially when your vying for the girl he has an interest in. Oneshot series.
1. Chapter 1

To Capture a Heart

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note or any of the characters.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There she is<em>. The only girl that truly held Light's full attention, and didn't even know it. While other girls dream of even holding a conversation with him, she was oblivious to even his subtle advances. Usually he wouldn't have to even lift a finger, knowing that sooner or later the girls would realize that he was all they were looking for in a man. But this girl was different. Even when he graced her with his attention, and a chance to hold an intellectual conversation with him, her attention would shift to something in the distance everytime.

"Kagome looks to be in good health." Light casually glanced away from Kagome to peer at Ryuzaki who was still openly staring at her. "Ryuzaki it is impolite to stare, especially in public."

"I was staring?" the panda-boy inquired, as he tore his graze from the girl across the room getting ready for class, to blink owlishly up at Light from his stooped position. Light held Ryuzaki's gaze for a moment but that moment was just enough. He saw the beginning of an interest that could lead to no good. At that moment Kagome turned around, her searching gaze passed over Light and landed on Ryuzaki. It only lasted a second but easily saw the faint coloring of her cheeks, before she quickly turned her attention to the instructor starting his lessons at the front of the class.

This would simply not do…

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

Love, Words of Law (Bri)


	2. Chapter 2

To Capture a Heart

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note or any of the characters.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So this is where she works…<em>

Looking at the quaint coffee shop Light was mildly surprised he had never noticed it before, for it looked like a place that had all the qualities he liked. Not only did **she** work here but it also lacked the crowds that are present at the café's near the University. Light barely had the willpower to pretend to like his adoring fans, there was no telling what would happen before his caffeine fix. The best quality that the café had was that it was at the opposite side of the city, far from the building where Misa worked.

Light calmly entered the café and picked a spot that was a few booths away from the elderly couple that were the only other occupants at the time. He was only sitting there for a moment before he heard the light thumps of a woman's footsteps heading his way. He was not all that surprised to hear an all too familiar voice.

"Hello! My name is Kagome and I will be your waiter…Light?"

Light quickly schooled his face into a look of surprise.

"Kagome! I didn't know you worked here. What a surprise!"

A look of confusion washed over her face. Cocking her head to one side, she looked at Light like he was joking.

"You didn't know I worked here?"

"Why would I?"

"Ryuzaki comes in here all the time. In fact, he is our best customer! The cook thinks he is the best, he is always saving the best sweets for him."

Throughout her explanation Kagome's expression loosened into a fond smile and her voice turned dreamy. While she was thinking fond thoughts Light had turned murderous.

It had taken him a week of embarrassing flirting and shameful schmoozing to get Kagome's simple-minded friend, Eri, to reveal the café's location. Knowing L knew the location the whole time and had visited enough times to gain the favor of the girl's coworkers was enough to make Light see red. Keeping his temper in check he made sure his smile was still in place.

"Well I can see why he would keep this place secret; it is the perfect place to relax after school."

Blinking out of her reverie she glanced around distractedly.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag… What would you like to order?"

Blinking in shock at how quickly Kagome ended the conversation, Light ordered a coffee and a muffin. As soon as his order was taken, Kagome quickly retreated into the kitchen.

With nothing left to do in his empty booth he stared at the warped designs in the wooden table. That is until he heard the bright jingle of the bells hanging from the entrance door. Thinking it was the elderly couple he didn't bother to lift his gaze.

"Ryuzaki! You're just in time; the cook just finished a strawberry cheesecake! Would you like some?"

"That would be nice."

The instant he heard Kagome say **that** name in sickeningly sweet joy he tensed. Keeping his head down he listened to L slowly drag his feet to where he was sitting. Lifting his head he was immediately assaulted with the image of blank eyes staring at him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Light calmly gestured to the booth opposite to him. Seconds later Kagome walked back into the room carrying a big slice of cake and a cup of tea for Ryuzaki…and nothing for Light.

"Here you go Ryuzaki. Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you."

Kagome looked down at the floor and hoped Ryuzaki wouldn't notice how flushed her cheeks were becoming.

"Are you ok Kagome? You do not look well." L's brow furrowed slightly in worry. The girl's breath was erratic and her face was as red as a strawberry. She looked kind of…cute.

While the two were busy with their own thoughts Light watched on in barely veiled disgust. Deciding to step in he cleared his throat.

Turning on his beaming smile that should be able to bring any mere mortal to their knees he waited for the inevitable. Instead of hopelessly swooning though Kagome just stared at him blankly.

"Did you want something?"

"Well it seems that you have forgotten my coffee and muffin."

"I'll go get that right now."

As soon as Kagome was out of sight Light glared at L at the other side of the table, but it seemed his efforts were in vain. L's attention was too invested in the simple task of spooning sugar into his slowly thickening tea.

"…ringing."

Jolting out of his plots on how to get rid of the panda-boy he realized the very person was talking to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Your phone is ringing."

Realizing L was right he pulled out his phone to check the caller ID, only to wish he never had. Resigned to the fact that he needed to talk to this person he slid out of the booth and headed towards the café's entrance. Flipping open his phone he silently hoped this wouldn't take long.

"Light you finally answered! Misa was so worried that something has happened! She went by your school and you weren't there! Where are you? Misa wants to see you."

"I thought I told you not to call me. I will call you when we are able to see each other."

Suddenly the memory of his mother pestering about inviting his 'girlfriend' over for dinner last week flashed into his mind. Heaving a sigh Light interrupted the excuses coming from Misa.

"Since you have already called, my mother wants you to come over for dinner. I'll see you in a half hour at my house. Don't be late."

"Misa promises! Bye! Misa loves Li-."

Light quickly snapped his phone shut and turned look through the café windows. There in **his **seat, drinking **his** cup of coffee, and laughing with the person **he** hated most, was Kagome.

Feeling the bitter weight of defeat resting on his shoulders he turned away from the 'touching' scene and started walking home. L might have won this battle but the war was far from over.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update. Please read and review!<p>

Love, Words of Law (Bri)


	3. Chapter 3

To Capture a Heart

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note or any of the characters.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the next day in the middle of his class that Light realized how to fix the unsavory problem. The best way to deal with this was with sabotage. That way he will still get the girl and will be none the wiser.<p>

As the bell rang Light's eyes lazily trailed Kagome's figure as he watched her busily pack up her entire class period her eyes didn't stray from her work not once. Not even once to check to see in L was present. And he of course knew the reason why, too. The beginning of class Eri, who in all of her 'infinite wisdom' still had yet to realize she had been used and no longer needed, sidled next to Light as if she belonged there and started to talk and talk until it was time for class to begin. It took him a moment or two for him to finally filter through all the meaningless drivel she had spouted to find anything that could have actually be of use to him. Kagome's poor little brother, Souta if what Eri had said was correct, was home alone sick. Kagome being the kind hearted person she was obviously planned to rush home after class to take care of him in his weak state. What a perfect time to start his scheming.

Light quickly turned to L who looked as if all of his attention was going towards looking at the empty space in front of him, but Light knew better. He was watching her too.

"You know Ryuzaki, I know you have trouble interacting with people but Kagome really does seem to want to become you friend. Maybe you should try to reach out to her."

L cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"How?"

"Well today she seems very upset. Maybe you could go up to her and try to hold a conversation. You know, talk about the weather maybe even ask about some of the future specials at the cafe. Make sure that if she tries to walk away to change the subject so that she will stay longer. Keep talking to her as long as possible that way she knows you are trying."

"Are you sure she seems to be in a hurry..."

A little indent formed between L's brows.

"I'm sure she'll have enough time to talk to you."

L started to slowly get up and without saying anything else to Light he quickly intercepted Kagome before she could make it out the door. From where Light was still sitting he could hear L greet her.

"How are you, Kagome?"

"O-oh, I'm fine Ryuzaki. Um, excuse me-"

Kagome tried to walk past L only to bump into him when he stepped into her way.

"Today is slightly cloudy and there is a twenty-five percent chance of rain later tonight."

Light covered his mouth with his hand to hide his devilish smirk. This couldn't have gone any better. Kagome just up at L with a confused look on her face.

"Um... What are you doing Ryuzaki?"

"I'm talking about the weather, now it is your turn to say something."

The remaining people left in the room openly watched the strange conversation take place. Some were whispering to others but most were openly laughing and giggling. Kagome started to grumble under her breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that Kagome. Can you please say that again?"

Finding her courage Kagome put her fists on her hips and squared her shoulders.

"Why are you doing this Ryuzaki?!"

"I saw you were upset so I wanted to make you feel better by talking to you."

If it was possible Kagome seemed to blush even more. After a second she seemed to deflate.

"Well if you would like you could walk me home so that we can talk on the way, but I really have to go now."

Light could only watch in disbelief as the little conflict was sorted out and the pair walked out of the class happily talking about half off cakes.

"Don't you think they would make such a cute couple?"

Looking to his left he saw Eri watching them leave. Trying to act nonchalant he shrugged.

"They would never last."

If he anything to do with it they will never have the chance to ever begin anything. Walking out he totally ignored Eri's shocked face. Light was too busy planning.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I'm so lazy... :( Please read and review!<p>

Love, Words of Law (Bri)


	4. Chapter 4

To Capture a Heart  
>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note or any of the characters.<p>

* * *

><p>The door to the cafe swung open revealing the raven haired girl leaving her work. Ryuk floated after her making sure she was kept in his sight. The girl Kagome took her time strolling down the moonlit streets. Once in a while she would glance up at the stars. Overall, she was a very boring person. He had no idea what the big deal about her was.<p>

For Light to ask him to stalk this girl, he thought she would at least be a little interesting. In the three days Ryuk had been watching her, all she had done was go to school, work, and once she went to a restaurant with her high pitched friends. Honestly, she was more boring than regular human females. From the time she got up to start her day to the time her head hit the pillow at night he followed her like a shadow. As soon as she was asleep he would report to Light with his slim findings. Every night Light would get more restless. He had even made a few off hand remarks about withholding apples until he was given better back to the afternoon he gave Ryuk the orders to follow her made him shudder. Light has always had a skewed mind but something about this girl was making the boy's mind fray at the edges.

* * *

><p><span>*Flashback*<span>

The sun was up but there was still a constant chill in the air. Light had just left class and was walking through a park on his way home. As soon as he could sense Ryuk near him he waved the shinigami closer in the most discreet way possible. Pulling out his cell phone he began tapping away.

I need you to follow someone.

Ryuk chuckled," Someone stepping on your toes again?"

Not quite. I need you to follow a girl named Kagome and gather some information on her. The personal kind.

"Mhm." A smirk stretched across his clown like face. " A girl who won't give you the time of day? I'd like to see that."

Light's mouth dipped into a frown but was gone in the next second.

She's with Ryuzaki right now. Follow her until she falls asleep at night, then report back to me. I want to know everything. What she likes to eat, her work hours, even what kind of perfume she wears.

"Why do you need to know that kind of stuff?"

Light paused for a second before typing a reply. Waiting a minute for Ryuk to read before putting his phone back in his pocket and resuming his trek home. Now that his shinigami would be watching Kagome he had more time to deal with more pressing matters.

* * *

><p><span>*Present*<span>

"An emperor needs an empress, huh?" Ryuk mumbled to himself reciting what Light's last message said. The girl didn't seem like 'empress' material to him.  
>"Already the Higurashi shrine was in view. Soon she would be asleep and back to Light's side he would go.<p>

Suddenly the girl's voice split through the silence.

"You've been following for a while now. Would you mind telling me why?"

"Glancing behind him, Ryuk only saw an empty street. Turning back to the girl he saw her calmly staring back at him.

"That's right. I can see you. Why have you been following me for days?"

"Gleefully chuckling, the shinigami floated closer to her.

"So you can see me? How interesting. Have you ever been in contact with a death note, girl?"

"Kagome cocked her head to the side and looked at the shinigami with renewed interest.

"What's that? Is that why you're following me?"

"As he stared at her he realized that a pink aura lightly outlined her person. So small it it was only noticeable when he looked for it.

"You never answered my question. Why are you following me?" The he looked at her unnerved her.

"Just...curious!" He giggled a little to himself before turning around and gliding away silently.

"What a strange creature." She mumbled before climbing up the stairs towards her home. She really needed a relaxing bath.

* * *

><p>Light sat in his room where the only source of light was his laptop screen. Glancing at the small clock in the corner of his screen he frowned. Usually Ryuk was back by now. Where was he?!<p>

"Someone is stressed." The voice came from seemingly out of nowhere.

Spinning around Light came face to face with Ryuk. Turning back to the screen, he started to type.

Where have you been?

"Watching her of course."

Anything new?

Ryuk moved to sit on the edge of Light's bed.

"Y'know spying on young unsuspecting girls really works up an appetite. I could really go for a few apples."

Lithe fingers immediately typed out a response.

You'll get them when I get my information

Ryuk sighed while rubbing his stomach solemnly.

"This girl... Kagome. When you first had me follow her I didn't understand what was so great about her. But now I do. There is something really special about her. I'm not sure what it is but I'll figure it out."

A silence hovered in the room for a moment, for a second the shinigami thought he might react badly. Light opened up his computer desk drawer silently and tossed Ryuk an apple with his back still turned to the shinigami. Laying his hands back on the keyboard he typed one last message.

Keep watching her

* * *

><p>Wow it took me forever to get back to writing. I'm really sorry I've been away for so long. :(<p> 


End file.
